Episode 1 pilot in Jeffrey's POV
by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs
Summary: Jeffrey's POV in the pilot episode of Voyagers! These are the feelings and thoughts I think he's feeling on his first adventures with Bogg. Hey leave a positive review if you liked it.
1. Chapter 1

( I decided to do a fic of the whole pilot episode in Jeffrey's POV.)

Chapter 1

"FATHER!" I scream as I am falling down. I wake up suddenly and realize it was just a dream. I am tired and I rub my face with my hands. I turn on the lamp that is beside me and look down to see the framed photo on my lap as my dog Ralph whines, I think he misses my parents too.

In the framed photo are my parents and I and we are smiling. _"Why did you have to die?" _I get up and set the framed photo back on the bookshelf where my collection of books are neatly on, but I take it off again to look at the photo and I try to fight the tears that want to come. _"No I won't cry." _I set the framed photo back on the shelf when I hear my aunt and uncle fighting in the other room.

They are fighting about me again, it is always about me, and how much they resent having to be saddled with a kid and ruining their lifestyle as my uncle put it angrily.

My dog Ralph whines again, I think he doesn't like the arguing either and I tell him, "Can it Ralph." It is the same argument and I walk to the door and open it slowly to watch them argue.

This time it is about a trip to Cancun that they plan on taking and of course I am in the way again. "I just don't want him to ruin our trip to Cancun." My uncle shouts at my aunt. "Why did Bill and Kathy have to die?" My aunt annoyed that she had to take me in.

Finally I close the door quietly. _"Do you think I like living with you both?"_ I ask myself as I turn around and try to not let what they are arguing about upset me again.

I stand there looking out the window on the high rise I'm now living at, when I hear a whistling sound and then a thud, the sound is coming from out on the ledge on the other side of the window and I hear what sounds like someone grunting. I do not know what to do. _"How can someone be out on a ledge when we are so high, it's impossible."_

I walk towards the window slowly, but then I stop confused, when a hand breaks with what looks like a book. My dog Ralph starts barking at it. _"Who could that be?" _I stand there frightened as my dog Ralph, who is my protector and only friend there continues to bark.

Finally I see someone, it looks like it's really windy, because who ever it is, the person is having trouble and is struggling very hard to climb in. He uses the book so that he is not cut on glass.

I am frozen in place as Ralph continues to bark. "Smoking bats breath, could have killed me!" "When did they start building them this high?" The man dressed what looked like a pirate asks me, I do not answer him, and I am just staring at him_. "Who is this strange man?" _The man then shouts at me, "This isn't 1492." _"Well duh, I could of told him that."_

The man walks forward and asks me, "Where's Columbus, kid?" "Where I am I?"Of course I do not answer him and Ralph is still barking at him and then finally lunges at him attacking him, he grabs the black book that the man is holding and the man is trying to fight him off. "Ralph!" I shout as I try to pull him off the strange man. "He's got my book!" "Ralph let go!" "Keep your lousy fangs off of me." _"Don't you see me trying to get him off of you?"_

I am trying really hard to get Ralph off the man, but Ralph is big and strong and once he gets protective of me, it's hard to get him to calm down or let go of whatever he gets a hold in his teeth. "Ralph, come on Ralph, give it up, Let go!" I shout at him as I have a hold of his collar now, but then I feel something hit me.

I feel myself falling backwards and frail my arms as I realize I had fallen out of the window. "AHH HELP!" I scream I feel myself falling. _"I'm gonna get splattered on the pavement down below."_

I close my eyes as I wait for impact on the ground below me, but I feel this arm around me and I open my eyes and realize that there are colors all around and silence and I'm going through this tunnel. _"What is all of these colors and I am I not dead?" "What is going on, I feel like I'm flying."_

I close my eyes again, because I start to get a little dizzy and wait for it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After what had been a long time, I finally, I feel myself falling and hit the ground on my back to catch my breath and I am glad to be on solid ground. _"What is going on?" _"Just once I'd like to land on a haystack, I nice sweet smelling haystack."

I look at the strange man and I ask, looking around, confused at what just happened, "Are we alive?" "Alive?" The man finally notices me and looks at me. He does not look too happy to see me and I am not happy to be there either. "Yeah, we're alive, what year was that, I got to get you back." I look at him; _"Don't you know where you were before?" _"What year?" _"Is this guy for real?"_

The man looks at me and waits, but then pipes in, "Year, and don't tell me 1492, I know for a fact that they didn't have buildings like that in 1492." The man tells me in a "matter of fact" tone.

"_I do not understand any of this"_ and I decide to tell him what year he was in, "They do in "82." The man laughs, "A joker, funny." _"Hey mister do you see me laughing?" _"We'll try that again cause you're a nice kid. " What year?" _"Didn't I just answer that question, are you dense or something mister?"_

"_He's really getting on my nerves now." _I answer him again, "1982 and I'd like to know where we are right now." I take off my shoe as I wait for him to answer me. "Son, I'm not a man known for being patient." _"Did he just call me son?" _"This Omni only has circuits to 1970." _"What's an Omni?"_

Of course I am curious now as he keeps talking. "The only way I can get you to '82 is if the lousy thing..." The man pauses for a few seconds,_"Lousy thing what?" _"Bat's breath, it's losing it again in the automatic mode." "Bats breath?" _"What's a bats breath?_

The man, whoever he is, looks really annoyed and goes on to tell me, "Do you know how difficult it is to field strip one of these things?" _"What is field stripping anyway?" _I knock my shoe to get whatever is stuck in there out.

.

The man starts to look for his book, "Where's my guidebook?"_" So that is what that book is." _I put my shoe back on and tie it. "Got to be around here somewhere." I just look at him. "Well help me, will you?" I turn around and I am about to help him, when I remember that my dog Ralph had it last. "Is it black?" I ask him as I sit down back on the ground.

He looks at me and I can tell he looks very annoyed now. "Yeah, now look, I can't do a lousy thing without it." "About this big?" I use my hands to show him. "Right, Right" He turns around to look at me. "You got it there?" _"No I don't." _I get up and have to tell him the bad news. "No, Ralph does." I tell him. "Ralph?" he asks me. _"Did he already forget that he got attacked by my dog?" _"My dog."

I tell him and wait for his reaction. "Dog." "You mean the big, furry thing with all the teeth." "Ralph." I tell him, he does not look too happy about it. "In 1982" I nod my head in agreement and I can clearly see that he is upset. "Do you know what you've done?"_" No, but I do not think I like what is coming next." _" History's going to change, because you couldn't control your shaggy, little mutt." _"I don't like that he's getting closer to me and yelling at me." _"Empires are going to fall, wars are gonna rage, I'm going to lose my job!"

The man grabs me by the shirt and yells in my face. _"Hey let go of my shirt mister!"_ "Your job?" "Who do you think you are?"_" I'm going to tell him exactly what I think of the whole thing." _The man let's go of my shirt. I tell him exactly how I feel now._" _You break into my room, you knock me out of a window, you bring me here, wherever I am, you deserve to lose your lousy job!" _I shout right back into his face_. "Yeah?" and I yell back right in his face. "Yeah!"

The man looks at me and blurts out; "Smart Kids give me a pain." The man starts to walk so I follow him. "Hey, where are we going?" I ask as I walk behind him and the man laughs, "Where am I going?" "I'm going to salvage what's left of my job, you're going to get lost." _"What is your job mister?"_ I stop and realize one thing. "I am lost."

I hear a noise and I look to see a baby in a basket in the river. _"Is that a baby I am hearing?" _I start to walk and get to where there is this basket; I can tell it must have been handmade. I look down and it is a baby in there. "Hey!" The man walks over, "Hey what?" "Is this what you're looking for?"

The man comes to where I am and he leans in and takes the baby out of the basket and chuckles. _"I'm waiting for your answer mister."_ So I ask again, "Well, is it?" The man looks at the baby and then back at me. "I don't know." "You don't know?" _"Unbelievable." _

The man picks up the basket, I can tell he's really annoyed, "If I had my guidebook I'd know, now I just have to guess." _"What do you mean you have to guess?" _He walks to the other side to where a tree trunk is and sets down the basket, wraps the baby back up, and places him back in the basket.

"_What a cute baby." _I watch the baby when I hear the man, "Check the old Omni." I look up to see the strangest looking object in the man's hand; it has this globe thing with dials and a flashing red light. _"That's an Omni?" _The man closes the object called the Omni, "Nope, not it." _"Ok now I'm confused." _"Not what?" I ask still confused with what's going on. "Not right." He answers me. _"Still I don't understand, what's wrong."_

I look at him, "Well, if you 'd tell me what's going on here, I might be able to help." _"Cause I have no idea what you are and what's going on." _"Who are you?" "What are you?" I ask him. _"I'm not sure if I want to know the answer though."_

The man looks really annoyed at me. "What am I?" _"Uh oh, I don't know if I want to know." _The man stands up. "I am a voyager, you ever hear of one?" I shake my head. _"Of course I haven't heard of one, what is it?"_

The man does not look surprised that I do not know what a voyager is. "Of course not, no one has." The man takes a leaf off a bush, "We're the people that are plucked out of time and trained to travel through the ages." _"Did he just say time travel?" _"To help history along, you know give it a shove where it's needed." _"This is got to be a joke, there is no such thing as time travel, I have to be dreaming again."_

The man goes on and on about some woman in his class and how he got distracted by her._ "You would rather look at a woman then pay attention in class, I don't get it?" _"Well maybe you don't know." _"I do know that I'd rather study then look at a girl, that's for sure."_

The man explains to me. "Anyway, I figured I didn't have to pay attention." "The guidebook tells you what you got do." "But your guidebook…" "Was your fur coats dinner."

The man grabs the Omni thing and opens it up, he reads it, "So, here I am in Egypt, 1450 B.C and I haven't got the foggiest what I'm suppose to do." _"Hey I'm not the one who got distracted by a woman mister." _

The man closes up the Omni thing. "You got an idea kid?" _"He's asking me?"_ "This is Egypt?" _"I'm in Egypt in 1450 B.C?" _"1450 BC" "We traveled through time?" I ask, not sure what to think of it really. "

It does not take me long to figure out which the baby is and I grab the basket and take off to the river. "Moses!" The man shouts at me, "What? " Hey, be careful with him, will you?" I walk up to him and tell him, still holding the basket in my hands. "He's Moses." _"Hey I know what I'm talking about ok mister."_

I hear the man laugh as I head to the riverbank so I can put the baby where he belongs. "Moses?" _"Is that man deaf, didn't_ _he hear what I said?"_ "Moses was an old man with white whiskers, looks like Santa Claus with a part in the middle."

I get to the riverbank and carefully set him in the water. "What are you doing?" "Putting him back in the water." "He'll drown._" No he won't." _I put my finger to my lips to shush him and then I point so he can see down the riverbank where people are and I slowly tell the man to make him understand what I am doing. "Look, Moses was found by the pharaoh's daughter, in the Nile. " I push the basket down the river towards the people so baby Moses is found. _"I bet I am right."_

The man opens the Omni thing and looks at it. _"Hey it turned to a green light, cool." _The man is surprised, "That's it, a green light, how'd you know?" The man looks at me and before I can stop myself. "My dad was a history professor." I look at the Omni thing in his hand and I see this button on the top corner. "Let me see, which one do you press to…" _"Oh no not again, why did I have to press that button?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We are flying through the colors again, _"I don't know if I would ever be able to get use to this" _I finally land, but I'm rolling down this hill and I land right on my side in front of the strange man and I look at him and he yells at me, "You little toad, don't you ever, ever touch this." _"Look I'm sorry ok?"_ There are all of these people on horses. _"They are coming right at us, who are those people?" _"Oh no."

I do not want them to run me over and so I take off and feel these arms grab me, I land on my stomach, and we disappear again and are flying through the colors again. _"What are we flying through anyway?"_ We finally land and I grab the strange man out of fear." "Hey, easy. It's okay, kid." I am still clutching the man's arm. "They almost ran over us."

I let go of the man's arm, even though I have no idea where we are. "That ought to give you a pretty good idea why you will never touch this Omni again." _Why would I want to touch that again?" _"What am I saying." The man rolls his eyes at me like he just remember that he do not like me. "Nice to know you kid," _"Hey where are you going mister?" _"Sorry or any inconvenience, but I work alone. " _"Hey mister, don't leave me here."_

"Oh no, you don't, you got me into this, you're getting me out, I got school tomorrow!" _"So there!"_ The man starts to walk away from me. I am not gonna let him leave me here all alone in this strange place and time. "Can't take you back." The man yells at me. _"Hey where do you think you're going mister?" _"I don't even know where I am!" _"The only thing I can see is that it's a war?"_

The man looks at the Omni thing and shouts back at me. "France, 1918, The Revolutionary War." _"Did that guy just say the wrong war?" _"First World War!" I correct him. "What?" The man asks as a bomb explodes by him and I look around and hope that one does not hit me.

The man grabs me and picks me up and carries me to a safe spot and that's when I correct him again, I speak slowly so he can understand what I'm going to tell him. "The first World War." The man looks at me. "Right." _"Hey I'm not the one who didn't pay attention in class."_

We sit there for a few minutes when we look back up and watch what's going on. I see all of this fighting and a motorcycle with two people on it and I wonder who they are, because they look like they are trying to escape. _"Oh no they look like they are in deep trouble now, we have to do something_."

"Those the good guys?" The man asks me as I look at him. "Yeah." I tell him. The man takes off as some soldiers shoot at him. _"Oh no, please don't get killed." _I take off behind him, because I do not want to be left behind here. I notice it is a woman in the drivers seat who now has a gun pointed at us. _"Hey lady, don't shoot us!"_

"Hold it right there! The woman shouts at us and I can tell the man is trying to keep me behind him. "That thing's dangerous, will you put that down before…" The man cannot finish his sentence, because a soldier shouts at her and she looks away and the gun goes off. _"What is she doing?" _

The man runs and grabs the gun from her hands; "We're the good guys." _"Yeah lady, can't you tell we are not wearing enemy uniforms?" _"Then get us out of here." The woman shouts as we help her with the man that is injured. " We find a safe spot and the man start to take off the injured man's coat. _" What are you doing, are you nuts?" _"Help me with this jacket will you?"

I check the injured man's shoulder. _"It's a bullet wound alright, I hope it's not too deep." _The man is dressed in the injured man's clothes and is leaving. "Where do you think you're going? The woman asks, when I notice that he is serious enough to go out there where all of the dangers are. _"Is he crazy?"_

He finally answers the woman. "To create a little diversion." The man gets on the motorcycle and just sits there. _"What are you waiting for mister?" _"Motor Transportation 1A, when you want it to go. _" Oh brother, what is he doing, does he want to get killed?" _"Motor transportation 1A." _"Doesn't he know how to work that thing?" _"The clutch!" I open and close my hand so he knows what I am talking about. _"I can't believe he doesn't know how to work a motorcycle." _"Oh the clutch."_ "Well duh."_

I watch as the man finally works the motorcycle and takes off on it. He is being shot at and the plan is working. _"Oh please don't get killed, I don't want to be stuck here." _I watch as he keeps going and I am hoping that he makes it back ok. The plan is working as the enemy soldiers are chasing him and I watch him disappear around the corner.

Now that the coast is clear we have a chance to find a safe place. "Come on, we better get inside." I tell the woman. "Think he'll come back?" _"He better come back or I'm stuck in this time forever lady." _"He better." I tell the woman. "Who is he, anyway?" The woman asks me and before I can think, I blurt out, "My father." _"Well what else can I say?" _We head inside some place safe. _"I hope that man knows what he's doing and doesn't get himself killed."_

We are in the basement in some building and I had worked on the injured man's shoulder. Later we hear someone coming down the stairs, I grab a board and wait in the shadows with the woman. Whoever it is gets closer. " _"That's it get closer so I can clobber you!" _Whoever it is gets even closer and we start using our weapons. "Bat's Breath, will you stop it?""Bat's breath is that you?" _"Of course it's you, why was I asking?"_ "No, it's General Eisenhower." _"Hey, you don't have to get smart with me ok, I'm sorry." _"Eisenhower?" The woman asks. _"He's kidding lady."_

I don't think he is wearing the same uniform he was wearing before."Wrong war." The man gets up and starts to brush the dirt off the uniform. "Don't they have light in here?" The man asks. _"No, we like to be down here in the dark mister." _"Oh, yeah, we found some lamps." I go over and light them so it is not dark down there anymore. I finish lighting the lamps and I notice the man is limping slightly from where I hit him. _"I'm really sorry, but how was I suppose to know it was you at first?"_

Once the man comes into the light, I notice the uniform he is wearing. _"Nice nazi uniform." _"Where'd you get the uniform?" The man looks at me. "You don't want to know." _"Sorry I asked."_ The man looks down at the injured man, "How is he?" "He's better, he's still unconscious, but your son here was able to stop the bleeding." "My what?" The man gives me a look. "It was a clean shoulder wound, but his fever's coming down.

The woman explains to us what had happened. _"No wonder you got stuck here."_ I look at the man and decide to introduce him to the woman and see if he knows who she is. _"I bet he doesn't." _"You know who this is?" "No, son, but I'm sure you will introduce us." "This is Mary Murphy." _"I knew it, he doesn't even know who she is." _"Mary Murphy, the actress?" "And this is my father." _"I wonder what his name is."_

"Phineas Bogg." _"That's your name?" _"Phineas?" I look at him, because I cannot believe that is his name. "Phineas." He repeats again and I just go with it_. "Okay, okay I get the picture." _

"Now, it's obvious we've got to get these two back where they belong." The man looks at me and tells me in the matter of fact tone of his. "So whey don't you stay and watch the corporal for awhile, while I go out and look for a truck?" _"Hey fine with me, I don't want to be out there." _Mary pipes in, "I'll go with you." And Phineas_. "I'm kind of glad I know his name now." _Looks at Mary, "Not in that, you won't." "Well, how about this?" _"How about what?" _

I notice that Mary starts opening her uniform up. _"What is she doing?" _She pulls it open on the top so we can see that she has this pink dress on and it is really pretty. I look at Phineas and I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't mind it. "It's Perfect." I watch them leave and I stay to watch after the corporal. _"I hope they can get us a truck, so we can get out of here." _

The corporal wakes up and I ask him who he is. _"I can't believe it." _"Eddie Rickenbacker?" I grab a stool and sit next to him. "You're _the_ Eddie Rickenbacker?" _"I can't believe it, he's the most famous flying ace who fought the Red Baron." _"Well, what are you doing here?" _"I have to ask him, because he's not suppose to be on the ground right now." _Eddie looks at me, "Kid, I was gonna ask you." _"Ask me what?"_

I look down at Eddie and tell him, "But you're the number one ace, you should be up in the air dog fighting." _"Seriously you should be up there Eddie." _Eddie gives me this confused look, like he does not know what I am talking about. "Dog fighting?" _"Ok, now this is not a good thing and I'm not sure I like what I'm hearing now." _"I hate to tell you, but dogs don't fly." _"You're kidding with me right Eddie?"_

Eddie explains to me more of what is going on there. "The only thing that's up in the air these days is zeppelins, and the Jerries are taking us to the cleaners with them." _"Uh-oh, this is not good."_

Before I can stop myself I ask in a confused way, "You mean we're losing the war?" "You better like sauerkraut." _"No thank you Eddie, you can't get me to eat that stuff."_ "But what about airplanes?" I ask Eddie, because according to what I have read in the history books this is not suppose to happenening this way.

"_I bet that Omni thing has a red light right now." _"You just go up in the air and shoot the zeppelins down." I tell Eddie, hoping that he would give me even more information. Eddie gives me one of those looks like I am kidding or something. "Aeroplanes? Oh, kid, they can barely get those things off the ground, that Bleriot person who invented them keeps landing in the English Channel." _"I am going to ask him one more question." _"But what about the Wright brothers?" I ask Eddie.

He gives me a puzzled look, "Who?" "Uh-oh!" I have to get out of here and find Mary and Phineas. I turn and run out the door with Eddie calling after me, but I ignore him and I go outside to try to find Mary and Phineas. I find Phineas and call out his name. "Phineas!"

Phineas runs up to me and grabs me; he shoves me into the truck and starts it. It looks like he does not even know how to work it, because we go backwards instead of forward and he is struggling with it. _"Not again" _"What the heck, how does this thing…" I can see he has no idea how to work it and so I finally tell him. "The clutch." _"Duh." _"Clutch." He repeats after me.

Phineas drives the truck and he is complaining of course, "Of all the times." _"Hey, do you think I like being here too?"_ "I know what's wrong here!" "What's wrong here is you." _"No, it is me idiot" _Phineas shoves the soldiers out of the truck, while he is trying to drive the truck. _"This is so annoying."_

I guess I am gonna have to explain to him what is wrong. "There aren't any airplanes!" "What?" Phineas asks as he turns his eyes back to the street. _"Read my lips mister." _"Airplanes, that's what we have to change, without airplanes, the Germans are gonna win the war!" "The Germans didn't win the war?" _"Is this guy for real?" _I roll my eyes up and look at him in disbelief.

He really does not know how to drive that truck, because we end crashing into a haystack. _"Real slick Phineas."_ He is trying to start the truck. "Someday, somewhere in time, I'm gonna." "Look, can you set that Omni thing any place in time?" I ask him, hoping he will forget about the stupid truck. "You bet, and when I find the guy who invented this contraption_…." Ok now I'm getting really annoyed." _"Look, forget the truck, the corporal with Mary is Eddie Rickenbacker!" "So?" _"Did he just say so?"_ "Ok, I think I'm gonna have to make him understand." "So he was the top US flying ace." I practically yell at him.

"Problem is there aren't any airplanes around to fly in." _"Really I can't stress this enough" _"He's never heard of the Wright Brothers." "Yeah, that makes two of us." Phineas sticks his head out of the truck and then back in. "Wright Brothers?" I tell him the exact date. "Kitty Hawk, North Carolina, 1903." I watch as Phineas turns the dials on the Omni. "Kid, you better be right." _"I hope I am too." _I grab onto his arm, Phineas pushes the button, and we are flying through the colors again. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(This deserved it's own chapter. I hope you like it)

Chapter 4

We land on a beach in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. Phineas asks around about the Wright Brothers, but nobody knows who they are. "Well, thanks for your trouble." Phineas do not look too happy. _"I was pretty sure they would be here." _"That's another one, kid." We continue to walk down the beach and I just don't understand why nobody has not heard of the Wright Brothers, unless…

"Face it, no one here has even heard of the Wright brothers. I am wearing the hat that goes with Phineas's uniform and I ask, "Red light still blinking?" Phineas opens it up and then closes it again, he looks really annoyed. "Like Crazy."

Then it hits me. "That's because they're not here." I tell Phineas_. "No wonder there is a red light, I should of known right away." _"We got to go to Dayton." I tell him as we stop walking. "Dayton, you foul up our escape." _"Hey don't blame me for this one mister." _

"Make me leave Mary in the middle of the First World War, dragging me halfway around the world to find a couple of guys who's not even here and you expect me to take you to Dayton?" "That's where their bicycle shop is." _"And I'm not the one who fouled up our escape." _

I keep walking. "No, kid, this is it, time to part our ways." _"I'm not listening to you."_ "You're in America, same century, that may be the best I can do, so why don't we just." I don't let him finish his sentence and I turn around and yell at him, "Can it, you're stuck with me until you put me back in my room where you got me." _"Got that Bogg?" _"Besides, you don't know anything about history, you'll mess the whole thing up." "_Face it Phineas Bogg, you need me."_

I start to walk again. "Yeah and what's this father business, huh?" _"You still upset about that?" _"I haven't met a girl like that in 300 years and you tell her you're my son?" _"Yeah, so what, it's not like you were gonna spend anytime with her alone." _"You know what that could do to my reputation?" _"Is that all you care about, you're stupid reputation?"_ "What about your own father, what would he say?" "My father's dead." _"Are you happy now?"_

I keep walking. "Yeah, and if he's anything like me, you probably did him in, too." I take off the hat and hit him with it. "Just shut up!" _"I can't believe he said that to me!"_ I take off running. Phineas yells after me, "Hey Jeff." I ignore him and keep running. "I'm sorry Jeffrey!" _"Sorry do not cut it Bogg." _"Come on man." _"Leave me alone!" _

_Bogg _tackles to the ground, but I am fighting him. "Sorry, man." _"Leave me alone, I hate you!"_ "No!" I am still fighting him; he will not let go of me. "No, let me go!" I start to hit him with all of my might with my fists. Bogg tries to calm me down. "Easy, Jeff." _"No, I hate you!"_ I keep hitting him with my fists. "Hey, hey, easy."

Bogg keeps telling me, but I do not listen to him. "No, no, no!" "Easy, Jeffrey." Bogg hugs me tightly as I struggle to keep hitting him, but I am tired now. "No, Let me go." "Easy, Jeffrey." His arms are strong around me. _"No, leave me alone." _"Let me go, let me go."

I start to cry I cannot stop now that the tears are coming. I finally give up and relax in his strong arms as I hear Bogg tell me in a soothing voice. "It's gonna be okay, Jeff." Bogg held me in his strong arms and I forgot what it felt like to have someone hug me and hold me like that. He whispered, "I'm sorry." _"I forgive you Bogg, I forgive you."_

We sat on some rocks as I told Bogg what happened that fateful day I lost my parents. "We were going camping up north." _"I haven't told this story in such a long time Bogg." _I was in the camper reading some comics." _"I'm just guessing what happened next."" _I don't know, dad must've fallen asleep." _"Why did it have to happen Bogg?" _"Cause we ran off the road into some trees."

"I was all right, but mom and dad got real smashed up." _"I know I'm just a kid, but I should have been able to rescue them Bogg." _I tried to get them out, but there was this fire." _"The whole thing was on fire."_ "I went up to the road, to try to get someone to help, but no one would stop."

"_Don't you see Bogg, it's all my fault."_ I start to cry again, "I couldn't get anyone to stop." I lay down on the rocks and Bogg covers me with the uniform jacket from the other time zone and tells me. "Don't blame yourself, kid, just get some rest. " _"I'll try to Bogg." _The last thing I hear as I fall asleep is Bogg's voice. "Dayton." And the sound of the red light of the blinking Omni.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We arrive in Dayton and of course we have to change into uncomfortable clothes. _"Uh I hate wool." _I keep scratching at the material, because it is irritating my skin. "Will you stop that?" _"Are you kidding me?" _"I can't help it, they itch, they're hot, they make me feel stupid." "It wasn't my idea to come to Dayton." _"Easy for you to say, your clothes don't itch like mine do." _I stop scratching, long enough to look up and we are in front of the Bicycle shop. "Well, this is it."

I notice Bogg looking at a red-haired woman. "It certainly is." _"Oh brother." _I watch Bogg. " "Good afternoon." I pull on his sleeve. "Forget it Bogg, she isn't blond." I go to look in the window and see a Help wanted sign; I pick it up while Bogg talks to the woman. "Nice Day." "It certainly is." Bogg introduces himself to the woman. "Phineas Bogg." _"Doesn't he realize how important it is to fix history?"_

The woman introduces herself. "Agnes Spence." Bogg kisses her hand. _"Oh brother, I think I'm gonna puke." _"Come on, Romeo, I found us a job." _"I'm waiting." _Bogg chuckles, "It's my nephew_." "Oh brother, now I'm your nephew, good thinking Bogg." _Bogg starts to walk backwards and hits his head on the metal of the canopy. _"Slick move Bogg." _We walk into the bicycle shop and can hear an argument between the Wright brothers. _"I don't think I like this."_

I hear one of the brothers; "You had no business doing it." _"Doing what?" _We shut the door all the way and listen some more. "Well, I didn't think I'd have to ask your permission." _"Permission for what?"_ One of the Wright brothers throws down something I think is made out of glass. "Of course not, because you knew what I'd say." _"This is not a good."_

Bogg interrupts them. "Good morning, you gents looking for some help?" _"Way to get their attention Bogg." _One of them answers Bogg. "Morning, just a minute." We walk to the brothers. "She wanted me to ask her out." _"Oh brother, this not good at all."_ "You know she's my girl, Orville." _"So that's Orville and the other one must be Wilbur."_

One of the brothers breaks something in anger. "Well, this hurts to say, Will, but Agnes doesn't even like you." _"So that's who they are talking about."_ The other brother laughs. "Oh, that's news to me." _"Why are you fighting about a girl, when you should be working on your glider?"_

One of the brothers in anger tears down a blueprint from the wall; he crumples it up and throws it on the floor."In fact, she thinks this whole flying idea of yours is crazy and childish." _"Hey, why did you do that?" _Bogg must be thinking what I'm thinking and tries again to get their attention." Gentlemen, excuse me." "Just one minute, wait a second." _"Nice try Bogg, but it didn't work." _"Flying is my idea?"

I look at Bogg and wonder what he's thinking?" Both brothers start to destroy things in the bicycle shop. _"Oh man this is not good." _I notice a tiny little model airplane that is about to get destroyed "Who worked for a solid month building this model?" I swipe it just in time and save it from being destroyed. _"That was close." _And you're calling me childish?" _"Hey, you both are being childish ok?"_

I can one of the brother's face is getting red with anger as he points out to his brother "Childish is working six months on a glider that won't fly in a crosswind." _"So make a better one." _Bogg and I watch as the one brother comes over and starts to poke the other one in the shoulder. "Childish is wanting to ride this thing off big rock cliff." _"It's not childish, it's important." _

I notice the one brother walking towards the glider. _"Oh no." _"Mature is putting it away, before someone gets hurt." He wrecks part of the glider and the look on Bogg's face. I look down at the tiny model and then back at the brothers. _"Oh no, this is not good." _"Agnes likes her men mature." I notice Bogg looking out the window at Agnes, as she waves to him. _"I don't think she cares guys."_

"Mature. Agnes likes her men mature, does she?" _"No she likes men period." _I notice Agnes walking away and Bogg has a grin on his face. "Well, Wilbur, that's what she told me." I watch as one of the brothers tells the other. "Well, maybe I've matured, too." _"Uh-oh I don't like the sound of what's coming next."_

One of the brothers starts to wreck more of the glider. _"Hey, cut it out." _Bogg tries to help. "Hey, guys, I think this has gone far enough, really…" He is interrupted by one of the brothers. "Maybe I don't care too much about younger brothers, flying machines or bicycle shops. " _"Hey, you don't mean that." _

One of the brothers takes off his apron and throws it down on the floor. _"Oh-no this is a mess, Bogg do something." _Bogg blurts out_. _"You know, I really don't think Agnes would want you two to be arguing like this." I watch as one of the brother's storms out as the other one calls behind him. "Oh, you ain't got the maturity of a Billy goat, Wilbur_." Where is he going?" _

Bogg and I watch as the other shouts after his brother. "We're finished, you hear that?" "We're through!" He slams a bike down and storms out. _"Oh no, this can't be happening." _Bogg looks at me, "Well kid, I guess we got the job." Bogg tears the help wanted sign in half and I nod my head in agreement. _"I hope we can fix this red light Bogg."_

That night at the bicycle shop as Bogg is fixing the glider I am curious about something. "And this whole thing's because of a girl?" Bogg looks at me as if I would know that. "Because of a girl?" _"I don't understand that." _Bogg chuckles. "Kid, wars have been fought over women." _"You're joking right?"_ "Someday you'll understand." _"I don't think I want to understand it." _

Bogg continues to fix the glider as he tries to explain to me more about the whole thing. "But I really wouldn't blame Agnes." _"Why not, she's the one who has the brothers fighting." _I am looking over the notes I wrote. "This is a case of three people being confused about what they really want." _"Oh really, then explain it to me Bogg." _

Bogg is almost finished on the glider. "Agnes thinks she wants love, when all she really cares about is romance." _"Stupidest thing I ever heard." " _Orville and Wilbur think they want Agnes, when all they care about is flying." "Think this will work?"

Bogg finishes the glider. "If I read them right, they see this fly and Agnes is a memory. _" I hope you are right Bogg." _" How's it look?" I sit up. "Terrific." _"Hey, he fixed it." _I am holding the notes. "Let's hear the notes to the boys. " I read them aloud to make sure they sound good. Bog reads the one he wrote to Agnes. We are all set for the next morning and we get some sleep.

The next morning, Bogg and I get the glider into the wagon and head to big rock cliff. We have the glider all set up and we are standing at the edge of the cliff. _"I hope he knows what he's doing." _"It's a long way down." I tell Bogg as I look to see how far down it is. "Uh-huh." "Think they'll come?" "They'll come." _"Let's hope they do." _I look up at Bogg and ask, "Think it'll fly?" "As long as there isn't a crosswind." Bogg looks down at me as I look up at him. _"Let's hope we don't get a crosswind." _

Bogg and I wait and it ends up being very windy. "Too windy, Bogg." Bogg does not care; he is strapped to the glider as I try to talk some sense into him. "Forget it, you can't fly in this." "_Why aren't you listening to me?" _I am trying to hold down one of the wings on the glider, but the wind is too strong. "Can you see them?"

I'm still trying to hold the wing down, but it's too windy and I shout to Bogg, "They're almost up to her!" _"I wish they would hurry up." _Bogg starts to shout at me." Get that left side down, hold it down!" _"Can't he see that I'm trying?" _"I can't, there's too much wind!" "Where are they now?"

I look to see that the brothers are talking to Agnes and then I notice that it is time. "Cat's out of the bag." I tell Bogg as I walk back to where he is. "Got to go now!" _"Are you nuts?" _I run up to him and try to convince him not to do it. "You can't, Bogg, not in a crosswind!" _"Please Bogg, don't do it." _Bogg starts to walk forward towards the edge of the cliff. "Out the way, boy!" _"Please don't do it Bogg." _"It's suicide!" _"I don't want to lose you Bogg." _He keeps walking close to the edge. "I'm a voyager, kid, sometimes you've got to bit the bullet!" _"Bite the what?" _

Bogg runs forward and takes off the cliff, knocking me down. "No, Bogg, don't!" I yell as loud as I can and run to the edge of the cliff. "No!" _"This can't be happening."_ I jump onto the wagon. "Come on, move it horse, let's go!" _"Oh please let him be ok." _I force the horse into going as fast as it can, so I can be where Bogg lands. _"Oh please, please don't let anything bad happen to him." _It does not take long for me to notice that the glider is going down fast and it is going to crash. "Bogg!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I watch as the glider comes crashing down to the ground.

"_Oh no, he crashed." _"Bogg!" I scream again as I get the wagon to stop and I run out, throw off my cap, and run to where Bogg is laying under the glider. _"Oh please don't be dead." _I grab him and start to shake him. "No, no Bogg, you can't die." _"Oh please be ok." _I must of shook him too hard, his forehead bangs on the ground and I hear him cry in pain. _"Oh thank god you're not dead." _"Bogg?" "Easy, kid will you, do you always treat your friends like that?" _"We're friends?" _"But I saw you crash, I thought…" "Yeah, I know."

I reach down and hug him as hard as I can, because I am so happy that he is ok. "I know, I'm glad to see you too." _"Friends Bogg." _I did not even realize that I was still hugging him, until Bogg asks me, "Do you mind?" I let go of him. "Oh, sorry." I notice Agnes getting out of the carriage and running towards us. _"Sorry Agnes, you are just a memory to the Wright brothers."_I watch in disgust as Agnes slobbers all over Bogg. _"That's so gross." _"Oh Phineas! _" I think I'm gonna be sick." _"You're soaring love, it was wonderful." _"It wasn't for you lady." _I watch as Bogg talks to Agnes. "Oh, look at you." Agnes tells Bogg. Bogg looks at me, I look at him, and he gives me a wink. "Are you all right?"

Agnes asks, all concerned now. _"Hurry up Bogg," _"A little worse for wear, darling." Agnes gets this look on her face. _"Oh, brother." _I cannot help, but smile when I hear Bogg tell Agnes. "But now I know more than ever that I want to marry you." _"Way to go Bogg." _I try not to laugh when Agnes has a shocked look on her face. "Marry Me?" Bogg then tells her and I try not to laugh. "Yes, Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew we'd grow old together, you and me and our ten children." _"Way to go Bogg." _

The look on Agnes's face is pure shock and I try to stand there with a straight face, but I have to smile now. _"Ten children?" "That shocked her." _I watch Bogg as he tells Agnes,"Why don't you wait for me in the buggy, I'll be right there," Agnes turns around and goes to sit in the buggy. It doesn't take long for the Wright brothers to come up to us. "Doggone, that was beautiful." They come up and introduce themselves to us. "Wilbur and Orville Wright." Bogg introduces us to them, "Jeffrey Jones, Phineas Bogg." I shake their hands.

Right away the Wright brothers tell us what went wrong. "You know, the problem you had up there was lift." _"Now we are talking." _One of the brothers walks to the glider and points out. "I was thinking, maybe if we made the elevators a little bit bigger." _"That would work." _"Mount the first forward, see?" _"I get it." _The brothers start to discuss amongst themselves what they want to do to invent the airplane. "We need to put a man inside, not hanging." _"They're getting it." _"And then we can double up the rudder and stack the wings for more lift."

Bogg and I just watch, we don't say a word." "We'll need a long run, steady wind." "You know, Will, there's this place in North Carolina, Kitty Hawk." The other brother agrees, "Kitty Hawk, yeah." Bogg takes off the Omni from his belt and opens it up."Green light, kid." I sigh a relief._ "Boy, what a relief." _"But we can't leave now, not yet.""_Come on, Bogg." _"Got to." _"Oh man, this isn't fair."_ "But they're going to invent the airplane, we can be there, we can help." "We've helped enough already." Bogg tells me. _"Oh come on Bogg." _I take out the model airplane and look at it. "Look, I know it's hard, I've been there too."

Bogg kneels down and looks up at me, I try to ignore what he's telling me. "But whenever you feel this way, you got to think of all the interesting people in front of you." He puts his hand on my shoulder. _"But Bogg." _"Who really need your help." Bogg shakes my shoulder a little bit. "Heck, we're voyagers, kid." _"I guess you are right." _Bogg goes on. "We got responsiblilites." _"I guess so." _"Besides, don't you want to see what all of this has done?" I look up at Bogg and smile. "Yeah." Agnes calls Bogg's name and we look at her, but then when she isn't looking I grab hold of Bogg's arm and he turns the dials and we are flying through the colors again. _"I think I'm getting use to this now."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we finally land, of all the places we end up on the haystack that Bogg so wished for. "A haystack!""_Yeah it sure is better than the hard ground that's for sure." _"Green light?" Bogg takes the Omni off his belt and opens it. We can see that it is flashing red. _"Ok, I don't understand, why isn't it green? _

Bogg closes it back up and clips it back to his belt. "Still red, now where are your planes, kid?" _"You're asking me Bogg?" _I do not understand any of this. "We put Orville and Wilbur back on the right track, they got to be around here somewhere._" __I'm just guessing Bogg ok?" _"I suppose red could mean that something else is wrong." _"You think?" _

We sit on the haystack. "Oh, we'll find out soon enough. _" Right, Bogg." _We do not even notice the plane behind us, until it starts to shoot at us. We climb off the haystack as fast as we can and I hear Bogg yell at me. "Run, Kid!"

I do not even think twice and shout back at him, "Right behind you!" I barely get a look at the plane, but I recognize it from the pictures in my history books and I am pretty sure it is the Red Baron. We find a broken wagon and dive under it for safety. _"I can't believe I just got shot at by the Red Baron?" _

We watch as the Red Baron is circling overhead. "Terrific, wonderful, we get airplanes into the war so they can blow us to bits." _"Quick complaining Bogg." _"Who was that guy?" Bogg asks and then I remember that he probably did not pay attention in class, when they were covering the Red Baron. _"You should of been paying attention in class, instead of looking at that woman Bogg."_

"It was red, Richthofen." I look at Bogg and notice he has no idea who that is. _"Figures, he wouldn't know who it is." _"Richthofen?" "The guy with Mary?" Bogg asks me. _"Um, no Bogg." _"Rickenbacker." "Richtohofen is the Red Baron." _"Do I need to explain to you who he is?"_ I look and notice two airplanes on the ground and I notice one of them. "Hey, is that Eddie?" _"What are they doing here?"_

"Mary, we got to get them out of there." _"I agree with you Bogg." _We run to where they are and stop when we get up to where the planes are and before I can stop myself. "Eddie, Mary!" Eddie has this look on his face as if he does not recognize us. "Who are you?" _"Don't you know who we are?"_

I say my name, "Jeffrey Jones." Bogg looks down at me and must know I am confused. "That was another war, kid." _"Oh, so that's why they don't remember us." _Bogg puts his hand out. "I'm Phineas Bogg, this is Jeff, my son." _"You're son?" _"We're here to help you."

Bogg asks Eddie, "You okay, that arm looks pretty bad." _"He got shot again?" _"I'm alive, which is more than I can say for the guys in the escort plane." _"They are dead?" _"We were on our way to an Entertainment troupe on the front lines when the Baron shot us down." _"There has to be a reason he shot you down Mary."_

"Hit the deck!" Eddie shouts and we all dive under a plane for safety. I notice the Red Baron flying overhead and then this glove lands on the ground. _"Oh no, the Red Baron wants a duel in the air." _Eddie walks out as the Red Baron flies out of sight for now. He picks up the glove with his good arm and holds it in the air for us to see it. "Why didn't he fire?" Mary asks. _"Because he wants to duel Mary."_

Eddie walks back holding the glove up that is the Red Baron's. "He wants me, top German meets top American." _"Just like I learned it in school." _Only thing is that in the history books there isn't anything about Eddie being injured when he fights the Red Baron._" There's no way he can do it himself Bogg."_

"But you can't go up in one of those, not in a two-seater, he'll cream you." _"Don't you know that?"_ Bogg pats me on the shoulder. "It's all right, kid, he's not going to." _"What are you talking about Bogg?"_ Bogg walks over to Eddie. "Take off your jacket and scarf at this distance, he'll never know the difference." _"Are you crazy Bogg?"_

I can tell Eddie does not like the idea, even though he is clutching his arm and I can tell he must be in pain. "Forget about it, pal." Bogg puts his hand on Eddie's injured shoulder and Eddie winces in pain. "You're in no shape to take him on." _"What are you doing Bogg?" _"Not in one of those." Bogg let's go of Eddie's shoulder.

"Fly Mary out of here, we'll take care of the Baron." "_Did I just hear you right, Bogg?" _"It's worth a shot." I can tell Eddie has no choice. "You know how to fly one of these things?" _"No, he doesn't, Eddie."_ Bogg chuckles. "Did Marie Antoinette have great legs?" _"Nice line Bogg." _

Eddie takes off the jacket as The Red Baron is flying overhead_. _"If you go first, will he wait for me?" Bogg asks. I watch as Eddie takes off the cap from his head. "Yeah, Baron doesn't shoot an unarmed plane." _"That's a good thing Bogg."_ "His code of honor, he'll never attack." _"Bogg, I don't know if I like what is happening here." _Eddie shakes Bogg's hand. "Good luck, pal."

"Well, I don't know who you guys are, but thanks a million." Mary bends down and kisses me on the cheek. _"Uh, yuck." _Mary walks up to Bogg and I can tell by the look in his face that he wishes she remembered him. "You know, I get the strangest feeling that we've met somewhere before." _"You did Mary."_

"Maybe in another war." Bogg takes Mary into his arms and kisses her. "Listen, if you're ever in Hollywood…" "What about Doug?" _"Ok, who's is this Doug?" _"Who's Doug?" Mary kisses Bogg._ "Oh, brother." _We watch as they get into the plane. "Good luck." I shout at them. "Hey, why'd you lie to him, you can't fly one of these things." _"So tell me why Bogg." _Bogg looks down at me. "I didn't lie, I never lie, Marie Antoinette had terrible legs."

Bogg heads to the plane as I wipe off where Mary kissed me_. "Girl cooties." _Bogg heads to the plane as I walk behind him, he waves to the Red Baron with the glove in his hand to signal to the Red Baron. Bogg starts to get into the plane. _"Hey, you're not leaving me behind." _Bogg notices it. "Climb down, kid. I'm doing this solo." _"No way Bogg." _I climb up where he can see me and I yell at him. "Oh, no, you don't, if you go down, I go down." _"Got that Bogg?"_

Bogg yells back at me, "Forget it!" "Who's gonna shoot the gun?" _"Yeah Bogg tell me." _Bogg is strapping the cap on and I do not think he realizes what I am trying to tell him. "No discussion, that's it. Get down." I do not listen to him and then Bogg grabs me and asks, "Hey, where's the clutch?" _"You're hopeless Bogg."_"_Is he that dense?" _Finally I explain to Bogg,

"The thing doesn't have a clutch." Bogg gets that annoyed look on his face and finally points to the back and I climb in. _"I can't believe it." _"Smart kids give me a pain." I finally sit down in the plan and I cannot believe what is happening. _"This is so cool." _Bogg gets the plane started and we start to take off. "Hold on, here we go." I wave to Mary and Eddie as we watch them take off in the other plane. "Remember the Main." I look at Bogg and I cannot believe what he just shouted.

"Remember the what?" _"Wrong war again Bogg." _The plane starts bouncing a little and I notice the trees up ahead and Bogg is not doing anything to make us go up, so I scream at him, "The stick." "The stick, what about the trees?" _"Do you want us to get killed?"_

We are going to hit the trees if we do not get up in the air. "The stick, pull up on the stick!" _"You better hurry Bogg." _Bogg grabs the stick finally. "Oh, that stick." He pulls on it and we go up over the trees."_That was close Bogg." _

We are over the trees. "We're flying." Bogg is so happy about it. _"Yeah, but for how long." _I look to see where the Red Baron is and he's coming down and he starts to shoot at us in the behind us and I shout to Bogg so he knows. "He's right behind you, get him off your tail." _"If you don't we're doomed." _

The Red Baron is still behind us and I can tell Bogg does not know what to do so I shout at him. "Pull up!" Bogg grabs a hold of the stick and pulls on it and we go up. We lose the Red baron. _"But for how long." _I shout at Bogg. "That's it, we lost him, we lost him!"

Bogg is still pulling up on the stick and we start to go to far up so I warn him, "Put the nose down, we're gonna stall!" _"If you don't we're gonna be dead meat Bogg." _"We're gonna what?" Bogg asks me. _"We're gonna crash you idiot." _The plane starts making a nosedive and I scream to Bogg. "Pull up! Pull up!"

Bogg must be struggling with the stick. "I can't!" and then I remember "Then push down!" _"If you don't get us out of this nose dive, we are gonna crash and then die Bogg." _Bogg gets us out of the nosedive and we start to fly straight._ "That was too close, Bogg." _"Where is he now." I look behind us and see the Red baron behind us. I shout to Bogg, "He's right on our tail!"

Bogg yells to me, "Shoot him." I turn around and notice the gun there and the trigger. _"I'm gonna shoot this gun." _I shoot at the Red baron with the machine gun and he flies overhead. _"I wish my friends could see me now, they would never believe it."_

I start to look for the Red baron so I know where he is. He is right behind us again and I am aiming for him. _"This is way harder than I thought it would be."_ "Shoot him!" Bogg yells at me. "I am!" _"Can't you see that I'm trying to hit him Bogg?" _"Then hit him! Bogg yells back at me. _"Easy for you to say Bogg, you are not the one trying to shoot him down."_

I look to see where the Red Baron is. "He's coming right at us!" I yell at Bogg. _"Is that man crazy?" _I aim the gun at the Red Baron and keep my finger on the trigger when I notice that the Red Baron starts to fly different and I see the smoke coming out of his plane._ "I think I hit him, I am pretty sure I did." _

I still cannot believe it so I keep shouting; "I got him!" "I got him!" _"I shot the Red baron down!" _Bogg looks so happy, he shouts, "We got him!" "That's it. Green light, kid. We did it!" When Bogg tells me that it is a green light, I am so happy I start to cheer. "We did it." I shout. _"What a relief Bogg."_The engine starts to sputter and black smoke starts to come out. _"Uh-oh." _Bogg starts to panic. "We're going to go down, kid." _"Get us out of here Bogg." _

Bogg shouts to me, "Hold on, kid. Hold on." _"Does this mean you're gonna get us out of here?" _I grab Bogg's jacket and close my eyes as I put my face into my arm and wait, _"Oh please get us out of here." _"Don't fail me now." I know he must be talking about the Omni and I wait for him to hit the button. We disappear and we are flying through the colors again. _"I don't mind this at all now, it's better than being spattered on the ground somewhere."_

We land in some field and I get up, pull off the goggles, and cap that I was wearing. I notice the little model airplane has fallen out of the jacket and I reach over and pick it up. I hold up the model airplane. "We're alive." "Yeah, we made it." "And Eddie and Mary?" Bogg looks at me. "Green light, kid all the way." I smile happy that we fixed what was wrong.

It does not take me long to notice that Bogg does not look too happy about something and then I realize why. "You liked her, didn't you?" "Me? No." _"Come on Bogg." _"What makes you say that?" _"You're kidding right?" _"I don't know, it's just the way you looked at her." I stand up, "Sort of mushy, not like Agnes." _"Not to mention gross Bogg." _Bogg got up, pulled off his cap, and started to walk, so I started to walk with him. I could tell he was annoyed. "Yeah, well, forget the way I looked at her." _"Yeah, but can you?" _

We continue to walk as Bogg continues to tell me. "We're voyagers, kid, we have no time for romance." _"Hey that's fine with me Bogg."_ I shout back. "Right, voyagers. No romance." _"Think you can remember that Bogg?" _As we continue to walk, Bogg keeps shouting. "Time is our oyster." _"What does that mean?"_

Even though I have no idea what Bogg is talking about, I shout back at him, "Oyster, right." "Quarter to no man." "No man." "And we can do anything, change anything, be anything." Voyagers!" "Voyagers!" I shout back at Bogg. _"Being a voyager isn't too bad, I guess." _

We hear cannons going off and stop where we are. _"Are those cannons I hear?" _"You hear that? Sounded like a cannon." _"Well, duh."_ "Where are we?" I ask Bogg. Bogg unclips the Omni and opens it up, he reads it, and I can see the red light blinking. "England. 1066, Pearl Harbor."

I think for a minute and then realize where we are. "That's it, that's what's wrong." "Huh?" They did not have cannons in 1066." I think for a minute and figure it out. "Battle of Hastings." "Battle of what?" Bogg asks me as something lands near us. _"Let's find cover!"_ Bogg and I look to see the soldiers on the horses coming right at us. _"Let's get out of here Bogg!" _"Oh, no Bat's breath!" Bogg grabs me as I shout. "Not again!"

"If you want to learn more about the Wright brothers, Eddie Rickenbacker, and the early days of flying. Take a voyage to your nearest public library. It's all in books."


End file.
